


[Podfic] Something Under the Bed

by LadyofMisrule



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: Author summary: Carlos and Cecil find some surprises lurking under their bed.





	[Podfic] Something Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Under the Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518394) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



**Length** : 29min 10sec  
**File size** : 13.3mb

**Listen to streaming audio** :

or

[**Download mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Something%20Under%20the%20Bed.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save).  



End file.
